1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to modular power assemblies for office furniture, and, more particularly, to an electrical distribution harness assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Office furniture, such as tables or desks, often need electrical power, or data cabling, to be provided to work surfaces associated with these tables or desks. Electrical wires, for instance, are often routed from the nearest electrical service outlet in a wall either to a power strip placed on a floor near a desk or directly to an electrical load (such as a lamp) on or near the desk. This can often result in a multiplicity of exposed, entangled, insulated wires being deposited on the floor near the desk and/or hanging from the desk and extending towards the floor or service outlet. This entanglement of unsecured wires can result in disorder, unpleasing aesthetics, and, even worse, disruption to the user.
Furthermore, the electrical power to such office furniture can be provided using modular power assemblies, which can include one or more electrical distribution harness assemblies. Electrical distribution harness assemblies can transport wires between two electrical connectors using a conductor carrier. Each electrical connector can be riveted to the conductor carrier, which is not always desirable.
What is needed in the art is an electrical distribution harness assembly which can be attached under a work surface so as to present a low profile and which includes an electrical connector and a conductor carrier which couple together quickly and easily.